With increasing development of the electronic product, the requirement of the chip within the electronic device is gradually increased. Before the chip is mounted on the electronic device, the chip must be programmed. Namely, the chip is disposed and fixed within the interior of an integrated circuit chip programming apparatus, and then a pre-definition program is written into the chip by a pin within the integrated circuit chip programming apparatus, so that the chip is programmed and possesses the function of controlling the other element of the electronic device.
At present, according to the accommodation way of the chip, the integrated circuit chip programming apparatus can be roughly classified into two types, i.e. pressing-type integrated circuit chip programming apparatus and foldable-type integrated circuit chip programming apparatus. The pressing-type integrated circuit chip programming apparatus comprises a plurality of grapping arms. When the pressing-type integrated circuit chip programming apparatus is pressed in a specific position thereof, the grapping arms rise and expand, and the chip can be loaded between the grapping arms. Then, the pressing action upon the pressing-type integrated circuit chip programming apparatus is stopped, and the grapping arms are closed accordingly. Consequently, the chip is fixed within the interior of the pressing-type integrated circuit chip programming apparatus by the grapping arms.
Due to that the pressing-type integrated circuit chip programming apparatus employs grapping arms to fix the chip within the interior thereof, the pin used to contact with the chip must be longer. In other words, the pressing-type integrated circuit chip programming apparatus must employ specific pin, which is hard to be produced and may increase the cost. Consequently, the pressing-type integrated circuit chip programming apparatus fails to be produced in mass. In addition, the pressing-type integrated circuit chip programming apparatus normally has worse yield.
The foldable-type integrated circuit chip programming apparatus comprises a base and a cover. The cover is configured to cover or uncover the base. When a force in a first direction is against the cover, the cover can be detached from the base. Under this circumstance, the chip can be loaded on the base. When a force in a second direction opposite to the first direction is against the cover, the cover can cover the base. Under this circumstance, the cover fix the chip within the base. Consequently, the programming operation of the chip can be performed by the foldable-type integrated circuit chip programming apparatus. Comparing with the pressing-type integrated circuit chip programming apparatus, the foldable-type integrated circuit chip programming apparatus needn't employ the specific pin and has better yield. However, before the programming operation of the chip is performed by the foldable-type integrated circuit chip programming apparatus, the forces are needed for performing the close and open operation of the cover and the base. If the foldable-type integrated circuit chip programming apparatuses are employed to program the chips automatically, a plurality of forcing devices need to be added to cooperate with corresponding integrated circuit chip programming apparatuses, so that the forces against the foldable-type integrated circuit chip programming apparatuses can be provided. Consequently, the cost may increase and the programming operation is complex.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an integrated circuit chip programming apparatus in order to overcome the above drawbacks.